Dying at Dunkin' Donuts
by Sunlight Crystal
Summary: Just a silly story about one of Alfred F. Jones' states...
**Greetings, my readers!**

 **This is just a silly little AU (alternate universe) story I wrote. Please forgive me. I was bored.**

 **Characters belong to The Rambler13.**

 **Nothing (excluding the plot) belongs to me in this story!**

* * *

Massachusetts' POV:

I look at myself one last time in the bathroom mirror before leaving the rest area.

"Leather jacket, gloves, pants, a black fedora, and a pair of simply stunning aviator shades...man, I look cool," I thought.

I continue staring at my beautiful reflection for a few more moments before dragging myself out of the building and into my black Maserati. I turn on the engine, lock the car doors (just a weird habit of mine), and race down the road and into the city.

"New York, all busy and loud as usual...Boston is way better," I mutter and grimace at the tall towers and big lights surrounding me. Just then, the car before me slows down and stops. I look ahead to find that I'm stuck in a darn TRAFFIC JAM.

"Doh! Stupid city..." I say under my breath. I look to my right to find a way out of the jam and my eyes come across something far more wonderful.

I gape.

There, in the midst of all this chaos, stood a heavenly structure. A structure I had been missing for YEARS.

Dunkin' Donuts.

"Oh. My God," I croak hoarsely while my shades sorta fall down a little. "Oh my God..." I can feel myself drooling with delight now!

I stare at the beautiful building, mouth open wide and grinning, in the middle of the street. "So, this is what true love must feel like..."

Meanwhile, the New Yorker behind me is banging on the their car horn like a maniac, trying to alert me that the traffic jam was over. Everyone else behind him is following suit. I am finally jerked back into the cold reality of loud car horns and angry drivers. Immediately, I turn right to my sweet Dunkin' Donuts. I hop off the car and stagger toward my heaven. The minute I open the door, the delicious scent of donuts and coffee greets me. Yum, yum, yum...my mouth is watering again in front of all these people. But I don't care. I continue waddling toward the cashier, trying hard not to fall to my knees from pure elation. The cashier lady raises an eyebrow. Everybody stares. I still don't care.

"Must get those donuts and coffee...I must complete this holy quest!" I whisper to myself. The cashier lady makes a weird face and backs away a little. I make myself stop drooling and lick away the spit on my face.

"S-sir, um, can I help you with anything?" she stammers.

I forget to control myself and announce loudly in response, "Donuts and coffee!"

Everybody starts giggling. The cashier lady looks away slightly. I see her giggling as well. I look through the window. The New Yorker is also staring at me with a weird look on his face. I blush and look at the ground.

I don't feel so cool anymore.

"I-I mean, may I please have a three and three coffee regular and a powdered sugar donut?" I correct myself. I pray that she will understand my New England Dunkin' Donuts slang.

"Okay, and is that all?" I sigh with relief and nod my head in response.

"$4.88 and will that be cash, debit, or credit?" she asks.

I reach for my wallet and pull out my credit card. I hand it to her. She swipes it and returns it. The moment arrives and I get my treasures. I fight back tears of joy. I walk over to a table and take a bite of the donut. Everyone is staring at me once more.

I gasp hoarsely. I gasp again. I look at the bitten donut with wide eyes.

"Oh my God..." I say to it. I bite it again. I slide off my chair a little and I nearly knock over the table.

Giggle and laughter again. Just great...

I get up and sit back down. I reach for my coffee and take a sip of it. My eyelids droop a little and a big, cheesy grin spreads over my face. I then take my delicious donut and dunk it in my coffee (hey, the place is called Dunkin' Donuts for a reason). I finish it in one bite. I shut my eyes dreamily.

I think I will fall asleep.

"What are you doing?" a voice asks me suddenly. I look up and see the New Yorker that was formally staring at me in his car. I recognize his face immediately, now that I see it up close.

It was the personification of New York. My sibling. Yay me.

He picks up my unfinished coffee.

"Let's go."

I quickly get up and follow him out.

"Drive to my place, will you? You can have your coffee back when you get there."

I pout, but I agree anyway.

After about ten minutes or so, I find myself in a very decent modern apartment. I have finished my delicious coffee. York is next to me on his couch. I still feel embarrassed. Stupid me...

-The Next Morning-

I am back at dad's (America's) house after a long, five-hour drive. My siblings and I are having breakfast. I am, as usual, having a mix of different kinds of cereal. Pennsylvania is reading the newspaper and suddenly, she bursts out laughing.

Very unusual.

"What? Lemme' see!" I lean over and grab the paper.

 _ **DYING**_ _ **AT DUNKIN' DONUTS-**_

Drat. I am on the news.

I hear Delaware reading the rest of the article as he comes down the stairs. There is a small group of states following, laughing with him.

"His actions could be the result of a possible seizure or other health problem."

Seizures? Health problems? Oh no...I hug York (the closest person) in despair and accidentally put my face in my cereal bowl out of confusion. Milk splashes all over the table and onto my shirt.

Everybody stares.

York raises an eyebrow.

I am still hugging him.

"BOOM," D.C. screeches, waving around a toy train.

I lift my head up. I swear I'm about to sneeze.

"A-A-ACHOO!"

When I open my eyes again, voila. Rainbow cereal on the wall and on York's frowny face.

"Eww," D.C. remarks, toy train still in hand.

...stupid me.

* * *

 **I know, that was very cringeworthy, but I couldn't help not writing it.**

 **But anywho, thanks for reading and see you guys next time!**

 **SC**


End file.
